the tails of a high school drama
by xXx Daughter of Hermes xXx
Summary: this is how high school goes for percy and his friends. its AU and has some slash. percyXluke. i love feedback and flames are halairous when people have no reason to flame but because its slashy. have fun!


**This is total AU. Percy is 17, Luke is 18, Grover is 17, Annabeth is 17 and Nico is 16 and ¾. They are all in high school and the gods don't exist. Percy is stressed because he got dumped by Annabeth,he has a test he hasn't studied for and a project that hasn't started on all tomorrow, and Nico is ticked of at percy for a little incedent. Can Luke help him?**

Percy had a bad day, he got dumped by his girlfriend, his secrete ex boyfriend was ticked for Percy breaking up with him, he had a test to study for and a project due tomorrow that wasn't started. All he wanted to do was go back to his dorm, do the stupid project and sleep.

He walked into his dorm that he shared with his best friend, Luke Castellian.

"Sup perce man. Why'd ya skip gym?" Luke asked, he could tell that something was wrong with his friend. He wanted to ask, to help him, to fuc- _'No!"_ he thought _'Hed hate me, be descusted not like me . . .'_ he looked up wating for a response.

"Annabeth dumped me," percy said with a sigh. "and i had that stupid history project to do." luke could tell that he was liying.

"Really?" Luke asked with intrest.

"No. . ." he said drawing out the word, he knew he could trust luke but he wonderd how he would take what he was gonna say. "meandnicoweresecretlydateingandidumpedhimbecauseilikeyouandhesreallypissed" he blurted out with out takeing a breath. apearintly luke had understood what he said because he replied.

"Y-y-you l-l-like me?" he couldnt help but studder. percy, his crush who hed liked ever since he came in asking if this was the right dorm, the person that had caused him so much pain, the person he _loved._

_"_yes, i do." he whisperd in an ashamed tone, "and now you hate me" he said more louldly as tears ran down his cheeks

"percy i-i-i couldn't-" he was cut off by the sound of percys' sobing growing loulder as the younger boy fell on his kneese. Luke walked over to percy, who was now in the middle of and emotinal breakdown.

Luke walked over to percy and sat doun behind him. he pulled the crying boy in to his lap rocking him quietly and whispering in his ear,

"percy jackson, i could never hate you. why did you think that?"

"Becaues, your not gay, you dont wish you could see your roommate naked and on top of you and you dont want to fuck him when ever you see him." percy whisperd back the response so softly that luke could barly hear it.

"but i do. i want you and i have ever since i first saw you." all the emotion he had was in his response

"really? you do!"the younger boy had a new spark in his eyes and had stoped crying.

"yep and if your ready to be in a relationship, i was really hopeing that youd like to be my boyfriend. so, will you? luke asked trying to keep percy from crying again since he knew just ho delacate he was since the emotion he had just showed.

"yes, yes,yes, YES!" Percy was so happy, he now had had the pefrect boyfriend but the things that had happend today started to overwellm him, once again tears started to fall again but silently in hope that his lover wouldnt notice.

"Baby, what wrong? please dont cry." luke said the worry in his tone was very clear."baby please! i wanna help but i cant if you dont tell me."

"i-i-i-i-its about what happend to me a-a-and n-nico,"the memory was bad but he was gonna tell luke. he wanted him to know so he could help"h-he wanted to see me and i said how 'bout during gym so we met in his dorm." he stopped to take a uneasy breath.

"Percy you dont have to tell me if-" he was cut off by percys talking

"when i got there he started ripping all my cloths off and taped my mouth shut and my feet and wrists together and raped me. and when he was done he untied me and i broke up with him the he got mad and," he rolled up his sleaves to reveal scares and bruses that were swolen and looked like they hurt verry much.

"oh my god!" luke was in shock that someone would hurt this sweet boy. he was inosent. he got raped and that evil nico just thought that percy would go and forgive and forget!"percy,baby do ya wanna go and lay down with me and forget about what happend today?" he was trying very hard to keep himself from going and ripping Di Angelo limb from limb, but that wouldnt help his percy at all so he helped percy up and over to his bed where the were laying down. luke ran his fingers through percys hair soon both boys were sound were perfect. neither boy could see into the future but they knew it would be ok.

* * *

**the end**

**flames will be tolarated.**


End file.
